Octogonapus Awakening
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Randall died in Lazer collection 5, but he ends up in the Netherworld for who knows what reasons. One shot story.


Note: I do not own Disgaea, the Persona Series, or the Lazer Collection, they belong to their respective owners. Same goes for any characters from Adios, Netherworld! that are alluded to.

* * *

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" a man with yellow hair said as he awoke and found himself inside of a room that was not normal. A fountain of water was flowing directly into a wall for one thing, but he was also standing on top of a chandelier.

"Hmm, the sleepy guy must have woken up. Time to find and brainwash him." a purple orc below the man said.

The yellow-haired man landed in front of the orc and he said, "My name is Randall Octogonapus. Who are you and where the hell am I?!"

"Who do you think you are to speak to me like that? Name's Churro, and I'm afraid you need to be taught a lesson!"

"I don't think so." Randall said as he pulled out a package of C4 and threw it at Churro before pulling a gun out and shooting the C4 package, causing the plastic explosive to explode.

Churro was slightly hurt by the blast and said, "Ugh, what the hell happened, weddo?"

"Sounds like you got brainwashed. Direct me to whoever did this and I'll kill the bastard."

"Diez Gentlemen is one responsible. You go target him. I must escape this place, weddo. No sense being here if it means being re-brainwashed."

Randall went through three rooms that were only lightly guarded and then encountered a figure at the top of a staircase after clearing out most of the enemies in the fourth room. It appeared to be a woman, but Randall could not be sure about it.

"Who are you? Are you one of the Diez Gentlemen?" he said in a threatening manner.

"I am known as Salvatore the Magnificent. And now is when you die!" the figure said before pulling out a gun and shooting at Randall.

Randall shot the bullet with his own gun and said, "You know what? It's on, Salvatore! Bring it!" He then started firing at her, which she countered by shooting the bullets and firing at him, which was also responded to appropriately. After about five minutes of shooting at each other, Randall notices that he is getting nowhere and yells, "Enough!" before rushing the Diez Gentlewoman.

Salvatore shot at him, but none of her attacks connected as he suddenly stopped in front of her and said, "IT'S OVER! BULLET STORM!" before jumping above her and unloading twenty shots into the Senior.

Salvatore collapsed onto her knees and said, "How do you have such power? You seem to not fear death at all."

"It's because I am already dead. Name is Randall, but I will not tell you my last name. As for my power, I do better alone than with people. Your race is demon, but here you act like a foolish fool, acting haughty about your power."

"You're right. However, I am the only Diez Gentleman here. The others are on field trips or class excursions right now."

"I understand. With that out of my way, you must die." Randall said before noticing one of the defeated male seniors twitch and shot the defeated hostile in the head, killing him.

Mao's group suddenly burst in and saw what had just happened.

"No way! This guy-" Mao said in a surprised manner.

"He wiped the floor with the seniors before we even got it here!" a person with dark blue hair exclaimed, noticing the dead bodies of the senior classmen sprawled around.

"That's right: You idiots have just walked into the aftermath of what happens when I'm hunting a target down. I kill everything that gets or could get in my way. Randall said before firing a bullet past Mao's head and into another defeated senior.

"Okay, I have known you for less than a single minute and I already hate you. Time to fight!" Mao said.

Mao's group prepared for battle and Randall did the same. When it began, Randall was alone while Mao had his followers with him. Undaunted, he shot any of Mao's followers that tried to get in close, preventing them from contributing to the battle. A girl with white hair managed to dodge or block his shots with a battle axe and Randall was forced to head to better ground. He got to the top of the staircase and managed to get a few lucky shots on the axe wielder, not killing her but still possibly rendering her useless for the remainder of the battle since the healer was one of Randall's first targets that were incapacitated. Even though his shots had wounded her, she still slowly approached. Randall shot the axe away from her and then turned his attention to a female samurai and shot her multiple times, killing her with a headshot and rendering a kunoichi useless by shooting her legs.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?" Randall shouted.

It turned out Mao had been holding back himself and the blue-haired person the whole battle. The guy noticed the injuries that Randall had inflicted on the white-haired girl and charged as he yell, "YOU WILL PAY FOR HARMING THE PRINCESS!" Randall saw that he was holding three swords, two in his right hand and one in the left hand. Acting quickly, Randall immediately yelled, "INFERNO!" before splitting into four copies of himself and unleashing four powerful shots that stopped the swordsman in his tracks and kicked him upward. Then Randall and his copies shot the sword-wielder four times each, the last shot incapacitating him as he fell to the ground.

Mao then charged towards Randall while a figure that he hadn't seen before took his position and began firing at Randall. Dodging the shots, Randall allowed Mao to close in before jumping right in front of the Overlord's son.

"PROXIMAL BLAST!" Randall shouted as energy charged into his gun and he fired it into Mao, pushing him back up to the top of the Staircase (Mao was at the bottom of it when Randall unleashed the Proximal Blast.)

There was an explosion at Mao's feet and smoke billowed. When it died down, Mao was still up, but now had to support himself with his weapon. A girl with pink-ish hair walked up to Mao and said, "You look like you need some rest. Let me take this idiot." before attacking yelling, "GIGA FIRE!"

A bird of flames appeared above the girl and slammed into Randall. The pain was immense, so when it was over, Randall simply limped out of the room.

* * *

Randall Octogonapus

Weapon types: All except spears and bows

Skills:

All gun attacks from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten, all axe, sword, and fist attacks from Absence of Justice.

All Tera level spells and stat boosting spells

Giga and Omega Heal

Bullet storm (_Randall jumps above his enemy and unleashes twenty shots into it before heading back to solid ground._) Description: I don't have time for this. DIE! Range: 1 (can hit a target up to three spaces away from Randall, free range, star damage)

Inferno (_Randall splits into four copies which open fire on his target before he kicks it into the air, at which point his copies and him charge up four flaming shots that hit the target and cause an explosion on the last hit._) Description: Is this the unnatural power of Randall?! Range: 5 (plus-shaped attack zone, can hit anywhere in a seven square radius, free range, Fire damage)

Proximal Blast (_Randall points a large plasma cannon at his enemy and energy focuses into the barrel for a few seconds. When trigger is pulled, the energy stored is released, pushing Randall back_.) Description: A powerful, deadly point-blank shot. Range:1 (pushes Randall back 4 spaces, star damage)

Octogonal Awakening (_Randall's persona card, which is of the Judgement Arcana, appears in his right hand and he crushes the card with his hand, summoning his Persona: Perfect Octogonapus!_) Description: Prepare to SHOOP DA WHOOP! Range: self (Transforms into Perfect Octogonapus, automatically heals all HP when Perfect Octogonapus turns back into Randall.)

Description: After his death in Lazer Collection 5, Randall fell to the Netherworld and into the plotline. Don't be fooled by his weak appearance, he is an anti-hero who works alone as he doesn't trust anyone at all, not to mention that while Randall is strong in The Lazer Collection, he is even stronger in the Netherworld.

Evility: Solitude (Randall's stats are tripled if he is the only unit deployed)

Shock Eater: Star elemental attacks heal Randall (45000 mana)

Proof of Existence: Ensures that 1 HP remains when taking damage with health at 25% or more when Emblem is equipped (60000 mana, uninheritable.)

* * *

Perfect Octogonapus

Weapon Types: none

Skill: SHOOP DA WHOOP! (_Perfect Octogonapus fires his massive lazer at all enemies in front of him._) Description: Read the Name of the Attack! Range: Front (hits all enemies in front of Perfect Octogonapus, doesn't harm allies, consumes all SP, immediately turn back into Randall Octogonapus, star damage.)

Description: The Persona of Randall, Perfect Octogonapus is much more powerful than the one who summons him. He doesn't stick around for long, though.

Evility: Perfection (Aptitudes are at 999%, turns back into Randall after two turns.)


End file.
